1. Related Field
The invention relates to the imaging of tangible objects, and in particular to multi-dimensional imaging of tangible objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some imaging technology use a triangulation technique to image an object. Imaging technologies may be used in dentistry for both intra-oral and extra-oral applications. While triangulation may be reliable and effective to image dental models, in some circumstances, reflections from translucent dentition may lessen the perception of an object.
Intra-oral imaging systems may also be susceptible to operator movement. A movement may affect the system's ability to capture an accurate depiction of an object. Intra-oral imaging systems also may have limited ability to capture dentition above the gum line. Intra-oral imaging systems may not capture images of internal, underlying, or occluded structures such as portions of dentition that are in close proximity to contiguous or nearby dentition or obscured by gingival and/or tartar.